Un Regalo para Marshall
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Busqué a Hambi todo el día—Le interrumpo, deleitándome con una de sus sonrisas verdaderas, esas que hace muy pocas veces—Por eso llegué tarde...—Y me callo, porque él me está besando . Marshall Lee, el Rey Vampiro, me está besando en los labios, y el mundo se me paraliza de una vez. Mi corazón, si antes latía a mil por hora, ahora seguro moriré de un infarto."


—Príncipe...—Murmuro, mientras el Príncipe Flama se agacha ante mí y me toma de la muñeca. Él se acerca y me besa, me duele y el ardor que tengo en el brazo hace que se me salgan lágrimas de los ojos. Intento empujarlo, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano.

—¡Déjala idiota, la lastimas!—Escucho la voz de Marshall, y puedo jurar que lo golpeó en el rostro. Abro los ojos y puedo verle frente a mí, regañándome con la mirada.

—¡Marshall!¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Le grito. Mi única reacción es esa, culparle.

La verdad es que no estoy enamorada del PF...sino de él, por eso es que tiene la culpa de todo. Desde que me abraza cuando me siento mal, hasta cuando me hace molestar, él es un gran amigo. Sus ojos me miran interrogantes. No sabe por qué le regaño, si lo que hizo fue salvarme. ¿Se imaginan? Yo no puedo estar con el Príncipe, no funcionaría nunca.  
Es como decir que Finn (N/A: Lo que pasa es que Fi descubrió un asombroso portal que lleva directo hacia Ooo...y bueno, ya se imaginarán todo) sigue enamorado de la Dulce Princesa.

Él, al contrario de lo que soy yo, fue valiente y le dijo todo a Marceline.

Yupi.

—Te estaba lastimando—Murmura, y me acaricia la quemadura. Sé que quiere llevarme volando hacia mi casa, porque lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo. Asiento con la cabeza y el me abraza, para luego montarme en su espalda y emprender vuelo. Aaa es muy bonita desde el cielo, por eso me gusta montarme sobre Marshall. El Príncipe está estupefacto, creo que no esperaba que un vampiro viniera de la nada y le golpeara el rostro.  
La verdad es que creo que nadie se lo esperaría.

—Lo sé—Digo en voz baja, a sabiendas de que él me escucha a la perfección—Pero...¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No soporto verte sufriendo—Contesta con una sonrisa—Pero de todas formas...Fi, no lo hagas de nuevo...

—¿Por qué?¿Estás celoso?—Inquiero con una sonrisa, mientras le toco la espalda con el índice.

—¿¡EH?!¡NO, NO! Es que...¡NO ME PRESIONES!—Grita y el vuelo se desestabiliza, así que me sostengo de él lo mejor que puedo.

—Cálmate, sólo te hice una broma, Marshy—Susurro en su oído. Sé lo mucho que odia ese apodo porque Ashley le decía así cuando eran novios...o al menos eso fue hasta que ella vendió a Hambi...pobre Hambi...atrapado con un brujo malvado en algún lugar muy, muy lejano.

—¡SABES QUE ODIO ESE APODO!—Exclama parándose bruscamente justo en el aire. Tiemblo, pero pronto me recompongo con esfuerzo, me cuesta hacerlo porque Marshall es...Marshall, sí, eso—NO ME GUSTA.

—Oye viejo, sólo era una broma. Casi me haces caer—Le digo, él parece sorprendido, al parecer tampoco entiende que paró en seco en medio del aire, conmigo encima y gritando como un habitante del Dulce Reino a punto de explotar.

Se gira sobre sí mismo para verme mejor.

—Fionna yo...—Comienza, pero pronto es interrumpido por la voz de Cake.

—¡FIONNA!¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO HAS LLEGADO A CASA?!—Grita, y su voz me aturde; al parecer quedamos a unos diez metros de casa. Mi amigo vampiro me baja hasta llegar al suelo.

—Espera, Cake. Marshall me va a decir algo...—Pero él ya se ha ido.

—Bueno—Habla nuevamente—Mejor pasa, mañana hablas con él.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué demonios me quiso decir antes. ¿Será algo importante? Es difícil de adivinar teniendo en cuenta cómo es Marshall. Algunos dicen que es...que es...bueno, que le gustan los chicos y que sale con el Dulce Príncipe; aunque sé que eso es una gran y total mentira, porque él odia a Gumball hasta la muerte. Primero, porque él me rechazó tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, y dos, porque simplemente sus energías chocan; o al menos eso es lo que él me dijo de una manera totalmente complicada.

Marshall ha hecho mucho por mí y no le he devuelto el favor. No lo he visto desde hace una semana, y creo que está en la Nocheosfera, lo cual tendría sentido, porque es su cumpleaños número 1010.

¿No es genial?

Así que tengo que encontrar un ultra-mega-asombroso regalo para él...

—¿Cariño, en qué piensas?—Pregunta Cake, asomándose en el sofá. El suéter que me tejió me queda enorme, pero es acogedor, de todas formas.

—En qué le regalaré a Marshall—Suspiro con desgana. Hay que tener en cuenta que le gusta la música, el color rojo, hacer bromas pesadas...

—¿Por qué no buscas a Hambi?—Inquiere nuevamente, y ese es el regalo perfecto.

—¡Exacto!¡Gracias Cake!—Grito, mientras subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me cambio la ropa, empaco todo lo necesario en mi mochila verde y salgo corriendo—¡Nos vemos luego!—Exclamo a lo lejos de la casa del árbol.

Si quiero saber en dónde puedo encontrar algo, debo ir obligatoriamente con la Gansa Mansa, y quién sabe, quizás encuentre a Hambi.

—¡Hola, aventurera Fionna!¿Qué buscas tan aparente?—Habla, esa gansa está loca de remate—¡Estoy segura de puede que un perro parlante o un espejo iridiscente lo busques inclemente!

—Eh..no...busco un...un..—¿Qué demonios es Hambi?¿Un oso, un gato, un perro, un gatosoperro?—Ehm...¿Hambi?—Digo sin nada que perder, después de todo, ella consigue lo que sea.

—¡Hambi!¡Un Hambi es lo que buscas! Yo sé dónde se encuentra, pero para hacerlo, necesitas este mapa y un collar de cuentas—Contesta con una sonrisa, mientras me entrega un pedazo de pergamino y un bonito collar con piedras de colores—Cuando te halles en un aprieto, presiona una cuenta del collar, y a salvo estarás...ahora, dime ¿no te apetece un dedal?—Pero yo ya me he ido corriendo de allí.

Debo encontrar ese peluche, ahora son las diez de la mañana, la fiesta de Marshall es a las once de la noche...así que tengo exactamente diez horas para buscar ese regalo.

Camino por un sendero, tal como dice el mapa, pero ese maldito pedazo de papel no dice que me encontraré un monstruo de dos metros que intentará matarme, como pasa en este momento. Así que salto sobre su cabeza y le doy un golpe certero, la bestia cae rendida y yo sigo adelante. Ojalá fuese un cíclope, se me acabaron las lágrimas mágicas.

Son las siete, y tengo dos noticias; la buena, es que encontré a Hambi; la mala, está con un estúpido brujo, o hechicero, como quieran llamarle, que me quiere matar, ah otra mala: sólo me queda una cuenta del collar, el resto se me perdieron en otra pelea.

—¡No me quitarás mi magia!—Grita.

Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: yo entré en su para nada bonita cueva, él me vio, yo le iba a pedir a Hambi, pero no me escuchó, piensa que le quiero arrebatar su magia asesinándolo, y por lo tanto, quiere acabar conmigo primero.

—¡No quiero tu maldita magia!—Exclamo clavando mi espada en el suelo de roca—¡Sólo quiero el estúpido peluche que tienes allí!—Señalo al pobre Hambi, que sigue igual que como lo vi en el recuerdo de Marshall, sentado en una repisa de madera que está pronta a desbaratarse.

—Ah...¿por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? Esa cosa nunca tuvo magia—Sonríe mientras me entrega suavemente el peluche—Odio a esa tonta que me lo vendió, fue una estafa.

—Ehm...¿gracias?—Digo con incomodidad, no me gusta hablar de Ashley. ¿Celos? Creo que sí, pero al menos yo disimulo. El otro día Marshall estaba hablando con Marceline, y Finn no se demoró en mostrar unos enormes celos hacia ella, aunque claramente Marshall ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que eran novios.

—No hay de qué—Y me acaricia la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña a pesar de que tengo diecinueve, así que me voy caminando lejos de allí.

Los adultos son extraños. Pero me arde el rostro, porque en el camino me encontré con un ave asombrosamente extraña, la cual me arañó la mejilla derecha. También hubieron más monstruos, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Saco una pequeña botella de lágrimas de cíclope, sólo quedan para un uso más; así que me curo los rasguños que puedo, pero me queda uno en la mano, justo donde el Príncipe Flama me lastimó. Y recuerdo lo atento que se porta Marshall conmigo y lo poco condescendiente que he sido, así que por eso debo devolverle el favor.

—Está tarde—Murmuro para mí misma, ya son más de las diez, así que me queda poco tiempo para llegar a la casa del árbol. El detalle está, en que me encuentro muy lejos de casa, incluso más allá de los dominios de la Reina Helada, y prueben que eso es mucho camino por recorrer—Y si...—Toco el collar de cuentas, que aún está en mi cuello, pero sólo me queda una piedra, pequeñita y de color carmesí, pero que puede significar que haga felíz a mi mejor amigo. Después de todo, él siempre me salva. Aprieto la cuenta, y pronto me veo sumergida en un gran mar blanco, se siente mucha calma, como si no hubiesen problemas...una especie de limbo muy pacífico...o al menos eso era, porque todo se vuelve oscuro, como si lo estuviesen pintando, estoy flotando en ese espacio, la gravedad reaparece y caigo justo frente a la puerta de mi casa—Auch—Ahora son las once y veinte, y me preocupo, porque seguro Marshall está molesto conmigo por llegar tarde a su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo son las once y veinte, si cuando me transporté eran las diez y media?

—¡Fionna!—Me llama Cake desde la terraza—¡Sube, estábamos esperándote!—Grita, y yo entro rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la adrenalina haciendo que la herida de la muñeca me sangre.

—Ya llegué—Digo cuando los veo a todos (Marceline, Cake, Finn, Gumball, la señora Abader...) sentados en las hojas del árbol, sonriéndome (bueno, quizás no todos)...excepto Marshall, que se dirige hacia mí y me abraza fuertemente.

—Pensé que no llegarías—Susurra en mi oído suavemente, mientras me aprieta más hacia sí.

—No me lo perdería por nada—Respondo de la misma forma—Estaba buscando tu regalo...

—¿Y qué?—Dice—No me importa ningún regalo, porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y sin ti, no sería divertido crecer un estúpido año más—Ríe al mismo tiempo que me suelta para mirarme a los ojos.

—Pues creo que te gustaría—Refunfuño cruzando los brazos y lanzando la mochila al suelo y pasándosela con los pies—Ábrela.

—¿Para qué...?—Pero se calla, cuando frente a él está ese extraño peluche que le acompañó cuando era niño, durante su amistad con Simona Petrikov, aquel que su ex-novia vendió a un brujo—Fionna tú...

—Busqué a Hambi todo el día—Le interrumpo, deleitándome con una de sus sonrisas verdaderas, esas que hace muy pocas veces—Por eso llegué tarde...—Y me callo, porque él me está besando . Marshall Lee, el Rey Vampiro, me está besando en los labios, y el mundo se me paraliza de una vez. Mi corazón, si antes latía a mil por hora, ahora seguro moriré de un infarto.

—¡Oigan!¡Estamos aquí, tontos!—Grita Cake desde su lugar; el Dulce Príncipe está molesto...eso es raro; y bueno, digamos que Finn ni siquiera se dio cuenta, tiene sus propios besos. Marshall sonríe y me toma de la muñeca, pero es la que tengo herida y me vuelve a sangrar.

—Fionna, te lastimaste—Murmura, viéndose su propia mano, manchada de sangre, y mi brazo. Sólo me abraza y me lleva nuevamente con los demás.

—Así que por fin, hijo—Habla su madre con una sonrisa, que se borra rápidamente al ver a Marceline con Finn , supongo que no se acostumbra a que una versión masculina mía, se bese con la versión femenina de su hijo.

—¡Mamá!—Masculla Marshall sonrojándose, intenta que no escuche. Pero lo hago.

—¡Pero si es cierto! Es más, tú estabas molesto porque la gata te interrumpió cuando te ibas a confesar...

—¡Mamá!—Grita nuevamente...así que eso era lo que me quería decir esa noche...—Chismosa—Y se encierra en su sudadera gris.

—Fionna—Susurra Gumball mirándome fríamente—¿Puedes venir a hablar conmigo?—Pregunta, yo asiento y me levanto a hablar con él—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo amabas?

—Yo no he dicho nada—Digo hablando entre dientes, apoyándome en el barandal de madera—Además, ¿por qué te molestarías?¿Acaso yo no soy la niña tonta que siempre te molestaba?—Inquiero con molestia. Recuerdo cada momento: "Príncipe...¿le gustaría...?" "NO"... "Príncipe, creo que sería divertido ir a caminar..." "No, tonta"... y eso me hería, pero siempre tenía a un vampiro consolándome—Después de todo, es imposible que te guste, ¿cierto? Porque tú tienes muchas pretendientes...

—Fionna, tú eres especial para mí...y bueno, me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos, porque me he dado cuenta de...de todo lo que te hice antes y lo equivocado que estuve y bueno...—Dice mientras se acerca a mí, retirándome un mechón de pelo del rostro. Intenta acercar su boca a la mía, e intento repelerlo, pero me es imposible—No insistas, que sabes que me amas más a mí que a ese tonto vampiro...—Y un puñetazo se impacta contra su mejilla, haciendo que un poco de sangre vuele por el aire durante unos segundos.

—¿Es que acaso siempre tienes que golpear?—Pregunto con una sonrisa al vampiro que tengo frente a mí.

—Sí, es divertido golpear a tus tontos pretendientes...pero Fionna. Necesito que te vayas un momento—Dice, y yo hago caso...a medias, porque me quedo escondida en una sombra—Bubba, Bubba, Bubba...tú sabías todo ¿verdad? Esas cosas no se hacen...¿obligarla a besarte? Qué bajo has caído ¿sabes quién estuvo con ella cuando la decepcionaste?¿sabes quién se enamoró de ella mientras lo hacía?—Pregunta haciendo incapié en cada palabra mientras se acercaba al Príncipe—Seguro no fuiste tú, porque hacías todo lo contrario, ¿o no es así, Gomoso?

—Pero Fionna ha cambiado, ahor...

—¿¡Ahora qué, imbécil?!¿Acaso ahora es más linda?¡Claro que lo es imbécil! Ella salió adelante porque tú no la mereces—Le patea el brazo, pero creo que quería hacer algo más.

—¡Marshall, tú también haces lo mismo!¡Sólo la quieres porque tiene un cuerpo...!—Grita, pero Marshall patea su estómago y él cae en el suelo sin aire.

—Más nunca digas esa mierda de nuevo—Dice lentamente alzándolo por la camisa—porque yo amo a Fionna, porque es linda, amable, valiente, y aún así es inocente, y es perfecta tal cual es. Ahora perra, quiero que cierres la maldita boca y te largues de una puta vez para que te metas tus dulces por el culo y te folles a ti mismo como el marica que eres, así que lárgate—Lo lanza de la casa del árbol y puedo escucharle gritar.

—¡ESTÁS EXPULSADO PERMANENTEMENTE DEL DULCE REINO!

—¡Oh qué dolor!¡Tu reino no me interesa, gomoso!—Exclama dejando sanjada la situación y sentándose de nuevo en el suelo—Puedes salir de allí, Fionna.

—¿Sabías que estaba allí?

—Eres muy terca.

—Es cierto—Concuerdo poniéndome a su lado—¿De verdad me amas?

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—Ehm...

—¿Ahora sí vas a admitir que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí?—Sonríe, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y atrayéndome a él.

—Ah...bueno, sí. Listo. Confesé. ¿Estás felíz ahora?—Refunfuño cruzando los brazos.

—Claro que sí, mi pequeña humana... pero sigo teniendo dos inquietudes—Suspira mirando a la luna que apenas es visible para nosotros.

—¿Cuáles?

—Uno...¿te gustaría ser inmortal?

—Sí, pero tendrás que esperar un año más—Río mientras le abrazo.

—Creo que podré...y dos: me siento como un pedófilo—Murmura incómodo, pero sé que le causa mucha gracia—Tú con apenas diecinueve, y yo con 1008 años...es extraño.

—Y que lo digas, pero igual no somos los únicos...hablando de eso; no puedo creer que pensaras que Marcy y Finn eran sólo amigos...

—¡No es mi culpa! Tú y yo éramos amigos aún...

—¿Tenías miedo de decirme?

—No...pensaba que me rechazarías, que no es lo mismo.

—¡Sí lo es!¡Estabas celoso, me seguías, golpeabas a mis pretendientes y estás enamorado de mí porque soy asombrosamente sexy!

—Claro que no, además, tú no eres tan sexy como yo. En una pareja sólo puede haber un sexy—Se ufana a sí mismo, señalándose.

—Gracias por decirme linda, Marshalino—Le golpeo el hombro, como en los viejos tiempos; y sonrío, porque sé que ya nada será como antes.

—¡Finn, te dije que estás muy niño para eso!—Grita Marceline desde la casa del árbol, empiezo a pensar que fue mala idea visitarlos sin avisar.

—No soy un niño, Marcy. Tengo diecinueve...—Dice Finn, afuera vemos su sombra, está en su habitación.

—¡Pero eres tan virgen como Tronquitos!

—Ehm...Marshall—Murmuro con incomodidad, pero él está adelante de mí y con su habitual "No-sé-qué-pasa-en-el-mundo-exterior" sigue flotando hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Hola chicos...¿chicos?—Saluda, pero como no están, seguro los buscará en otra parte. Le grito que vuelva, pero me sonríe y sigue adelante. Vampiro torpe—HOLA—Exclama abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Finn...pero nos encontramos a Finn..sobre Marceline, ambos semi desnudos, y mi rostro enrojece.

—Eso no pasó, eso no pasó—Me digo a mí misma mientras salgo de allí—Eso fue una mala idea, mala idea, mala idea...

—Hey Fi...¿por qué estás así?¿No habías visto nada así?—Sonríe sacando su larga lengua...Ok, me siento pervertida—ni que fueras virgen...

—Ehm...—Alcanzo a decir. Mi virginidad sigue en el mismo lugar desde que nací, no soy una de esas que hace "ESO" con todo el mundo. Eso es raro...y muy muy morboso.

—¿Qué?¡No me irás a decir que eres virgen!

—Ahm...bueno, entonces no te lo digo—Murmuro con vergüenza, lo admito, siempre he querido reservarme para alguien; un ejemplo no tan claro es Cake...la cual está embarazada...

de nuevo.

Yo una vez entré sin avisar a la habitación, y puedo jurar, que el acto porno entre un unicornio monocromático y una gata con capacidad para estirarse, NO es para nada bonito, al contrario: traumante.

—¡Eres virgen!¡Oh por Glob! No puedo creerlo...—Ríe tirándose en el suelo, seguro para hacerme molestar...lo cual logra—La gran aventurera Fionna La Humana, es virgen y no ha tenido sexo con nadie, eso es algo único...

—¡¿Quién piensas que soy?! —Y me marcho dando pisotones, Marshall me grita una disculpa atropellada, pero las lágrimas de rabia ganan y lo que hago es abrir el portal e irme corriendo de allí.

No sé qué más me duele, si la reacción de Marshall, o mi cobardía.

La voz del vampiro me sigue.

—Fionna, yo s...—y choca contra la puerta de la casa del árbol cuando la cierro. Él podría molestarme si quisiera, pero no lo hace. Así que subo las escaleras y me envuelvo en mis pieles, esas que actúan como sábanas, y me pongo a llorar, como cuando de niña me lastimaba, o como cuando Gumball me rechazaba...y tuve que llegar hasta esto.

Está claro lo que hicieron Finn y Marcy, pero estoy segura de que yo no llegaré a eso con Marshall, a partir de hoy no soy su novia, y estoy decidida.

Me queda claro, me estoy portando débil e inocente, pero prefiero quedarme así, aunque me quede sola el resto de mi vida y lo que haga sea cuidar al montón de hijos de Cake.

La voz de Cake me llama, está preocupada porque no he salido de la habitación desde hace diez días, sólo llorando.

—Cariño, debes salir—Murmura entrando, pero igual percibe mi tristeza y se sienta a mi lado para acariciarme el cabello—Si te hizo eso es porque no te ama...

—¡Eso es precisamente lo que me duele!—Sollozo cubriéndome con las pieles, mientras que la voz me sale ronca por el llanto—Nunca me quiso, sólo me mintió—Susurro, creo que me quedaré aquí por siempre.

—Tú sabes cómo es Marshall, seguro que te quiso hacer una broma pero la tomaste mal...¿qué te dijo?

—So-sobre si era...—Hablo lentamente—virgen..

—Ah pero dulzura, eso es una cosa normal, no importa si eres virgen. Después de todo, charlé un poco con su mamá...¿sabías que ella vigila cada segundo de la vida de él?—Pregunta con una sonrisa, yo niego con la cabeza y continúa—sí, entonces me dijo que en ningún momento Marshall ha estado con alguien haciendo eso...

—¿Entonces Marshall es virgen?

—Exacto, dijo que cuando iba a hacerlo con su novia...llegó una chica buscando ayuda y Marshall la ayudó, la novia entonces buscó a Hambi y lo vendió.

—Ah—Musito, estoy sin palabras.

—¿Qué harás ahora, chica que buscó ayuda?

—Espera, ¿era yo? Pero si en ese momento esta... rayos—Digo frunciendo el ceño, una vez Cake estaba perdida, y no tenía a nadie conmigo... así que mi primera opción fue Marshall. Y lo hizo, al principio estuvo un poco molesto, pero después se mejoró.  
Ahora entiendo todo.

—Si quieres le preguntas a su mamá para que veas—Dice y se marcha de mi habitación, así que lo que hago es vestirme y dibujar la cara rara, ponerle la leche y decir las palabras, enseguida se abre la grieta que lleva a Nocheosfera.

—¿Señora Abader?—Pregunto con voz temblorosa cuando llego frente a ella, esa demonio te asusta siempre la primera vez que la ves.

—¡Fionna la Humana!—Sonríe, y eso es raro—Adivinaré; vienes a preguntarme por mi corazoncito, ¿no?

—Eh...sí—Murmuro, y ella aplaude para continuar.

—Bueno, pues ha estado muy deprimido; ha compuesto treinta y seis canciones sobre lo triste que está—Da un suspiro de resignación—que no puede estar sin ti, que sólo fue una broma...en fin, para nada.

—¿Para nada?

—Claro—Asiente—Marshall es pequeño y puro...a medias, porque él ha matado..—Hace un breve silencio, como buscando la palabra adecuada—... cosas, pero después de todo sigue siendo inocente.

—Por supuesto...

—Es más, como sé que tú lo quieres mucho y viceversa, te transportaré hacia allá.

—Espere, ¿qué?—Pero ella se despide y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro frente a la casa de Marshall—Ehm...¿Marshall?—Me aventuro a preguntar, y la cueva hace que mi voz se repita durante unos segundos en los cuales no existe otro sonido.

—¿Qué?—Inquiere toscamente, saliendo de la casa con su guitarra-hacha en mano, su pelo está desorganizado, y su ropa tiene aspecto de que no ha sido lavada—Fionna...—Musita observándome con sorpresa.

—Hola—Digo en voz baja—¿Cómo estás?

—Mal—Responde con desgana, mientras se acerca a mí—Deprimido...extrañándote...¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Ohm...bueno...tu mamá...

—Ah ya entiendo todo, mamá te lo dijo _todo_. ¿Verdad?

—Sí...lamento lo de tú sabes...todo fue mi culp...—Y de pronto le tengo frente a mí, sosteniéndome el rostro con sus manos.

—No lo fue—Me besa, y siento las mariposas que tuve desde la primera vez que lo vi—fue mía, por enamorarme perdidamente de ti.

—¿No me harás más bromas?—Pregunto, en voz baja, pero estamos tan cerca que estoy segura de que me escuchó.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, mujer?¿Que me case contigo?¡Sigue soñando!

—Bueno, al menos lo intenté...

—Es chiste, Fi. Si quieres incluso dejaría de hacer bromas por ti.

—¿Tanto me quieres?

—Más que a mi mismo, Fionna.


End file.
